


needing you

by niamsmuffin



Series: loving him is blue [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which liam is a popstar and niall is a normal uni student</p>
            </blockquote>





	needing you

**Author's Note:**

> part two to missing you

niall sat in front of his laptop, biting his nails in anticipation. he was waiting for his weekly skype call with liam. due to his boyfriend's increasingly busy schedule, their skype calls had decreased from once a night, to three times a week, to once a week. niall hoped their wouldn't decrease anymore.

liam was running late. niall knew that the chances of him being late were large (he had been late before), so he tried not to worry too much. liam's concerts often ran over. he could still be on the way to the hotel or signing autographs for the fans. niall set his laptop down in front of him as he had done so many times before and turned on the tv.

after a half hour, liam still hadn't shown up. now niall was concerned. liam had never been this late. five or ten minutes, maybe, but never a half hour late. niall was upset.

had liam forgotten about him? it had been four months into the tour. liam had never forgotten about him before. trying to maintain some of his composure, niall looked at one of the liam update accounts he followed on twitter. 

now: liam leaving a club with an unknown lady by his side! (picture)  
niall gasped loudly as tears flooded his eyes. liam really had forgotten him. niall knew what his boyfriend looked like when he was crunk (hazy eyes, a lazy smirk), and liam was definitely not drunk. 

niall broke. his sobs filled his empty flat. he ripped off liam's sweatshirt that he had mailed back home. it wasn't worth it anymore. liam had gone and done exactly what he had promised niall would never happen. he had promised niall right before tour began that he would never go out and find anyone else. even his management promised that they wouldn't force liam with anyone so long as niall was in the picture. it had taken much convincing, but they did it.  
so how could liam have managed it? with a girl nonetheless? niall knew liam was bisexual, but liam had said that there was no one else. and niall had so stupidly believed him!  
he believed him when he said niall was the only one.

now: liam and mystery girl sharing a steamy looking kiss! what is going on here? ;)  
niall let out another sob. tonight had been the night that he was going to tell liam that he loved him. he loved liam's stupid, cheating ass. niall was losing his mind, right?

maybe it was then niall realized how much he needed liam to stay sane. liam had been his rock, and not seeing liam on a night that he had been looking forward to for the past week made him feel insane. 

somewhere in the midst of all his sobs, niall's laptop started ringing. niall slammed it down and screamed.


End file.
